In The Past
by antiquis scriba
Summary: An Alternate Universe where the loss of their parents at the hands of the Wraith leaves Elsa and Anna; in charge of a Lantean City ship, with the responsibility of hundreds of lives, and with only each other to dampen the pain. And if that wasn't enough, it turns out that they may be the last of their kind left in the galaxy. (NO LONGER ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**As I have not released something in a while, here is something to hold readers over until my next project.**

**Warning: This is a side project and as such will probably be updated very infrequently (Once a month). I have another story going at the moment that's eating most of my spare time.**

**To business: As you can see from the title this is an "alternate universe" where Queen Elsa from Frozen is Commander Elsyra, an Ancient (Lantean to be specific) in the Pegasus galaxy. The story takes place shortly after the fall of Atlantis and the subsequent Lantean retreat to the Milky Way. There will be references to both the Frozen and Stargate (SG-1 and Atlantis) universes. I would advise people to either be mildly familiar with the Stargate universe or have to Stargate wiki opened in another tab while reading this. (If you're not confused by now you should be fine.)**

**Guide to characters and places: (Original Character/Place Name: Lantean Equivalent (Pronunciation) - Description)  
Elsa = Elsyra (El-sir-ra): Commander of the City Ship _Arendellia  
_Anna = Ayra (Eye-ra): Sister to Elsyra.  
Kristoff = Kortus (Core-tus): Head of drone supply.  
Olaf = Olaf: Created by Elsyra after the death of her parents to serve as a kind of babysitter for her and Ayra.  
Arendelle = _Arendellia _(Air-ren-dell-ie-ah) Lantean City Ship left in the Pegasus galaxy after the Lantean retreat to Earth.  
Character pairings remain as they were in Frozen.**

* * *

Prologue

The _Arendellia_ was the pride of the Lantean fleet. She was, along with her sister ship, the _Bibliotheca Omnium_ which had mysteriously vanished shortly after completion, one of the newest and most powerful Lantean vessels ever constructed. Designed to take back the planets lost to the Wraith, she was equipped with highly advanced weapons and shields, and as such was a prime target for the Wraith to capture or destroy at all costs. After completing several successful attacks on Wraith battle installations the _Arendellia_ was lured to a remote system on the edge of the galaxy by what appeared to be a Lantean distress call. Upon dropping out of hyperspace the ship was immediately attacked by five Wraith hive ships and hundreds of darts. In the ensuing battle the city was severely damaged and many lives were lost including the ship's commander. Despite the overwhelming odds the _Arendellia _was able to destroy three of the hive ships before its shield array was damaged, requiring an immediate retreat. However, due to Wraith sabotage, the ships hyperdrive malfunctioned en route, overheating the engines and dropping the ship into an uncharted region of space where it sat for over a year.  
Alone, and without ties to the outside world, the crew of the _Arendellia_ missed the call: "Atlantis has fallen, retreat."

* * *

Chapter 1: Frozen in Time

Elsyra stood on the balcony overlooking the shattered northern wing of her ship, well, what had been designated the northern wing since there were really no directions in space. Her cold, pale hands were braced against the silvery railing as she gazed at the blinking lights of the repair drones flitting about the ship, using their matter converters to patch sections of the vessels damaged hull. It saddened her, seeing the _Arendellia _in this state. The ship had suffered severe damage from the Wraith's surprise attack and several key systems, including their communications arrays, had been offline for over a year as engineers repaired the critical structures. She was surprised that the life support system had survived largely intact. Had it not been for her father's quick thinking the ship would have been lost entirely. Despite the long hours of hard work they had only recently been able to connect all the damaged relays that controlled the main engines. Until then the ship had been adrift, floating aimlessly through an empty section of space. Elsyra doubted that the ship would ever be fully repaired, it would most likely be deconstructed and its matter used to create other vessels. She frowned at the terrible fate that would befall her father's ship, _her_ ship. Despite the damage it had suffered it was still a beautiful vessel unlike the many other City Ships brought over from the Milky Way, the _Arendellia _made use of the advances in metallurgy and technology developed by the Lanteans after their arrival in the Pegasus galaxy. Instead of the dull, stone like, greys and brows of older vessels in the Lantean fleet the _Arendellia_ was sleek and silvery, much like the new Stargates. The blues of the engines and the towers' glass melded beautifully with the silver of the main hull and reminded Elsyra of the winters on her home planet. A planet she hadn't seen in years.

She let out a long, deep sigh as she turned away from the viewport. She did not like being in command of such a large and complicated ship. Most City Ships where piloted by Lanteans who were past their sixties while she was barely into her twenties, and despite the constant help of her officers she still felt overwhelmed sometimes, especially when she was forced to interface with the ship itself. She turned away from her window and slowly walked out of her room, her eyes falling across the trinkets that reminded her of the childhood she never really had. The door closed behind her with a slight hiss leaving the room in darkness, illuminated only by the small amount of light streaming in through the viewport. Elsyra made her way for the command bridge. Finally, after almost a year of waiting the ship had been repaired to a point where it could once again move under its own power. And not a moment too soon as they had recently entered the gravitational field of a nearby red supergiant that would most likely, shields or not, pull the ship apart if they got too close.

Several pairs of eyes followed her across the bridge as she made her way to the command chair. She had gotten so used to people staring that she didn't even notice. Although it was hardly surprising, after all she struck an impressive figure with her bright silvery hair and shining blue eyes. Her uniform; its bright, icy, blues and whites contrasting sharply to the dull browns and grays Lanteans seemed so fond of, only helped to enhance her distinction from the other Lanteans on her ship. Elsyra took a seat in the main control chair, feeling the power of her ship run through her. Of course there was another way in which she differed from her comrades she thought, her mind drifting. The commander looked at her hands remembering what her father had told her right before he had been slaughtered by the Wraith; "You are special Elsy," Elsyra smiled slightly as she remembered her old nickname "You can do something no other person in the universe can do! Don't hide your gift, let it show and no matter what remember that we will alwa-" her father never got to finish those last words, for as he said them the doors to the command room had been blown off and the Wraith soldiers had begun slaughtering everyone in sight. Her father was the first to die. She watched the smoke curl around his body as he took three direct blasts from the Wraith's energy weapons, using his body to shield his children from the weapons fire. Elsyra had blacked out after that, the stress overwhelming her mind and forcing it to shut down. All she remembered was holding her father in her hand trying desperately to repair the damage done to his body. The guards had found her after the battle covered in her father's blood. She was surrounded by dead Wraiths, all of which had been impaled on icy stakes and were frozen solid. In her arms she was clutching her father's body, tears streaming down her face. The child had cried in her room for three days afterward.

Elsyra shuddered as her childhood memories came flooding back to her. The pain and sadness, although dulled by time and all the distractions that she had to face since then, were still fresh and it took all of Elsyra's self-control to keep herself from sobbing. Sure she had been nineteen at the time but the shock of seeing her father die so suddenly, within arm's reach, was something no child should ever experience, no matter how old they were. And yet Elsyra had. Twice. She shook her head dispelling her wandering thoughts. She couldn't dwell on the past, don't feel, there were things to do. Elsyra reached out to the ship with her mind, reclining the control chair as she powered up the _Arendellia's_ engines for the first time in twenty five months. There were Wraiths to kill. Elsyra looked to the head navigator. "Set a course for the nearest planet with an _Astrorum Porta_." she commanded in a firm tone. The man nodded in reply and gave a quick response "Approximate time of arrival" he checked his instruments "Two years." Elsyra let out a deep sigh, would it really take that long, she thought to herself. "Very well," she finally responded "Ready the crew for stasis."  
Two years would give the engineers plenty of time to get the ship running again, provided they didn't run into any Wraith ships...

The commander waited until her crew was safely suspended in their stasis chambers before finally rising from the command chair. She walked slowly across the now empty bridge, resting her fingertips on each console in turn. She felt the cool touch of the metal on her skin and the power of her ship flowing through the hull, it reassured her, made her feel safe, as if someone was still out there, looking out for her. Aside from the gentle hum of the ships zero point modules all was silent. Elsyra walked somberly down the hallway leading to her stasis chamber. She paused to look at her sister, resting peacefully in suspended animation, her bright red hair still seemed to flow even as she remained perfectly frozen and here eyelids covered her otherwise bright green and inquisitive eyes making her look as if she was asleep. Elsyra reached out and touched the material surrounding her sibling. "Good night Ayra" she whispered, "Sweet dreams." With that Elsyra pulled back her hand and walked to the empty stasis chamber directly across from her sister. She gently stepped inside and felt the chamber begin to activate, humming to life around her and bathing her in a calming yellow light. The commander took a deep breath, closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of her home before the _Arendellia_ and all the loved ones she was forced to leave behind. She held on to the image of her sister, knowing that, as far as the rest of the universe was concerned, it would be a very long time before they saw each other again.

The _Arendellia _continued on its course, inside the crew was sleeping, outside the ship time went on and the war continued to rage. Days became weeks, weeks turned to months all the while battles were waged, planets fell, and day by day the Wraith grew stronger, pushing further into Lantean territory. About three months after the crew of the _Arendellia_ originally entered stasis, the final battle of Atlantis was fought. Three and a half months into their journey the last of the Lanteans left the Pegasus galaxy. Unknown to the crew of the _Arendellia_, they were now the last Lanteans in the Pegasus galaxy, alone against the Wraith.

* * *

**As I said this was kind of a spur of the moment thing so the storyline isn't solid yet. I am not 100% certain if I will be continuing this project.**

**I don't really like asking for reviews but I would like to hear your opinion: Do you think like the storyline so far? Does Elsa make a good Lantean commander? Are you interested in seeing more?**

**Suggestions are welcome.**

**P.S. Yes I know that two years is a very short time to reach anything in space, but the crew got lucky that they dropped out of hyperspace relatively "close" to a star system with a gate on it.**

**To all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far, the story is not over yet and I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, it's just on hold until I can build up a bit of a backlog of things to post. Time allotting, I should have a new chapter out on Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back, and the journey continues...**

**First of all I really want to thank everyone who took the time to review, I greatly appreciate your feedback and am thrilled to know that so many people are enjoying this story so far. **

**To answer what is probably the most common question I have recieved so far:  
Will you be continuing the story?  
****Yes, I plan on releasing a new chapter roughly once a month. Even if ideas begin to run dry I will post an end to this story and not leave it open ended. I have seen too many great stories that simply end right before things really get going and I don't want the same thing to happen here.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

In The Past

Chapter 2: Split the Steel Apart

* * *

Kortus hummed loudly, brushing his blond hair from his eyes as he worked on repairing yet another drone. Despite the fact that the drone bays had suffered only minor damage during the assault, a large number of drones were in need of small repairs to get them running at one hundred percent. "Finicky little buggers aren't you?" he remarked, fondly stroking one of the squid like projectiles. Kortus liked the drones, for all their tough, ripping through armor and making ships exploding exterior, they were also sensitive, and required lots of care and attention. "Much like you Kortus." Kortus spun around, rolling his eyes at the familiar vocalization. "Very funny SVN, har har." He shot back at the floating orb as it hovered a few meters off the ground. "I am not programmed for humor, as such my previous comment was dead serious." The drone replied, a hint of sarcasm seeping into its voice. "Yeah right you're not programmed for humor." Kortus countered, continuing the childish banter that would continue for several minutes until Kortus finally remembered that he still had to repair several drones. Of course there were machines that could complete such tasks automatically, but Kortus enjoyed working on the weapons by hand, it helped to calm him and relax after a long and stressful day. He continued to work long into the celestial "night', SVN flitting back and forth to bring tools and files. After several hours an electronic alert shook Kortus from his work. He rose from his desk, straightening his back to the sound of several small pops, and dragged himself to the intercom. "Yes?" he wearily asked whoever was calling him, "What is it?" "We wanted to inform you that the commander has ordered everyone into stasis chambers. I thought you might want to know before the lights go out." Kortus groaned before pushing the intercom again "Fine, I'll be up there in a moment." "Very well, most of your department is already asleep, you had better hurry up if you wish to get a decent spot." The man on the intercom replied. Slowly Kortus dragged himself back to his workspace to gather up all the parts he had left strewn across the surface of his tabletop. "SVN go and interface with one of the charging stations, this will probably be a while." He commanded to the drone while stuffing various instruments into his work bag and mumbling to himself. "Let's see; Infrometer, surface analyzer, magnification goggles, where did that bloody sonic wrench go?" SVN began retreating towards one of the charging ports along the far wall of the drone bay, pausing before he reached it. "Are you sure you will be able to make it up there by yourself? The hallways can get quite confusing." The drone commented. "I'll be fine SVN, thank you for your touching concern, I greatly appreciate it." Kortus shot back without even glancing up. "Very well then, good night." The drone gave back before connecting itself to the ships main power network and powering down. Kortus righted himself, slinging the bag over his shoulder he walked slowly to the door. As he reached the doorway the lights in the room automatically shut off, throwing the furthest reaches of the room into total darkness, the only source of illumination coming from the lights in the hallway. "Goodnight Svin." He whispered softly before slowly allowing the door to seal behind him.

The sounds of Kortus's boots echoed heavily along the metal hallways as he jogged toward the stasis wing. He stopped in front of the door leading to the ship's sleeping crew, he paused for a moment, the hours of work finally catching up as his shoulders and hands ached. Kortus rubbed the back of his neck as he punched in the code on the door to the stasis room. The door slid back with a soft hiss and Kortus stepped inside, slowly walking past his sleeping crewmates. Something at the corner of his vision caught his eye and he turned to look at a young girl with bright red hair, sleeping in her stasis pod. "Red hair? That must be the commander's sister." He turned around to look at the pod behind him, and at the lady sleeping within. His gaze immediately fell to her platinum colored hair, falling in a long braid over her shoulder. "And that must be the commander then." Kortus mused, he had never been this close to any of the ship's elite before. Slowly Kortus leaned over to the pod, until his face was inches away from the commander's. Softly he whispered "You will give Kortus a raise, you will give Kortus a raise." Quickly he pulled his face away from the pod and made his way over to his own chamber. "Maybe that will work." he commented to himself as the pod activated and allowed Kortus some much needed rest.

Or so he thought...

In the drone bay SVN's systems detected movement. He powered up, readying himself to face whatever intruders had invaded his master's workplace. His scanners searched out, piercing the total darkness, between the familiar tables and workstations a new, strange form loomed, crouched on a desk. "Identify yourselves!" SVN vocalized as loudly as possible in an attempt to surprise the attackers. Suddenly another figure appeared, stepping out from behind a support beam. One of the two figures turned toward the drone, hopping gracefully from the desk to land in front of SVN where the figure bowed slightly before replying simply "No." and knocking SVN's systems offline with a bolt of energy.

* * *

**If you haven't guessed yet, the first few chapters will focus on one character in particular before I actually get started on the main story arc. Next time we will get to meet Princess Anna's incarnation; Ayra.**

**And before I forget, an extra special thank you to Piero217, your comment really got me to start working on this story again. **


	3. Chapter Insert

**A short bit of backstory to keep everyone tied over until the next chapter.**

* * *

In The Past

Chapter File Accessed: Insert Title

* * *

Slender fingers flew across the crystal keyboard, the clicking of metal on glass playing a rhythmic beat to the sound of mechanical bells.  
Text raced across the screen as the digital hunter stalked its prey.  
Upon the screen, words appeared. The hunter smiled.

* * *

Arendellia Mainframe Memory Access: AUTHORIZED

Proceed? "Y" "N"

Y…

Accessing Main Memory Logs:

COMPLETED

Playing Memory Log:

SYSTEM STATUS: ALERT

Subspace distortion detected on deck 3, section 4, subsection 219

Activating: Remote Viewing Devices

ERROR: Remote Viewing Devices not responding

Searching for alternate security measures

Probe detected, accessing probe remote systems

SUCCESS: Probe Status: ONLINE

Scanning area…

INTRUDERS DETECTED IN: deck 3, section 4, subsection 219

ACTIVATE: Auto defensive measures

Defensive measures status: OFFLINE

Scan Intruders

Scanning…

Scan results: ERROR: Temporal anomalies detected

Scan status: FAILED

Probe Status: OFFLINE

Accessing Probe Memory File...

SVN Memory file access: ERROR FILE CORRUPTED

Accessing Backup file: SUCCESS

Extracting Information

Progress:

10%

25%

51%

74%

86%

99%

SUCCESS: File Extracted

Playing memory log:

1269: System enters recharge mode

1272: Standby scanners detect motion

1273: Recharge mode disengaged

(ADD MORE HERE)

Are you sure you want to remove memory log? (Cannot be undone)

"Y" "N"

* * *

The hunter had found its prey, it moved slowly, silently. A single mechanical hand moved from the shadows, its finger slowly moving down towards the key. Silently the command was sent.

* * *

Y

SUCCESS: Memory logs erased…

SYSTEM STATUS: ONLINE No error detected

…

* * *

A sly smile spread across the hunters lips as it moved away from the console, speaking to voices only it could hear.  
"We're ready. Grab the mark."  
The figure turned to look at the console one last time, the light of the screen illuminating its face, it whispered softly before returning to the shadows.  
"Sweet dreams."


End file.
